an angel
by frappuccinos
Summary: and soon she was just a memory, of that girl who was always different. /dylancentric.


_**an angel**_

_**by dancing when the rain falls**_

**hi. a new oneshot that hit me after listening to my sad songs playlist on iTunes. **

**summary: … dry & faded like an old photograph. soon she was just a memory; of the girl who was always different. **

**warnings: dylan-centric / experimental / pretty sad**

* * *

_**every girl dreams of being perfect**_

**but then again,**

_**what is perfection?**_

It was worth more than a hundred tons, and there were times when the weight strained her and she was tripping over the edge; a little bit more and she would go spiraling down. With her would fall her hopes, her dreams, her aspirations; all crashing down on the hard linoleum floor.

**: : :**

**never ever, ever, make a mistake**

_they stack up like dominos_

As time passes, tans fade, clothes wear out and no amount of MAC makeup can hide the cracks and holes behind her glossy smiles and oversized sunglasses. Nobody could tell at first. It had started off small. Her friends would opt for a mini low-fat fro-yo and she would race over to the smoothie counter and return with a huge glass of sugar, calories and strawberry flavor.

At first, they all took it as a joke. She was the bubbly and hot redhead, with an amazing sense of humor and after all, every guy loved a girl they could joke around with. She would barf down pizzas at command and burp the alphabet, occasionally making her friends giggle. They tolerated her at first. So did everyone else.

But one day, Dylan was standing on the scale and Merri-Lee happened to walk by, almost shrieking as she saw a red 110 pounds flash across the screen. It was then Dylan knew that everything, the forced smiles her mother shot her and the snide comments, was all her fault. She had made a mistake and she was going to pay.

**: : :**

**you have to be perfect to be accepted in our world**

_don't even think about being different_

The ice cream was facing her, all of it's minty and chocolate-y goodness on display and she could practically feel her mouth watering. Calculations ran through her head and she could see a large block of 500 calories displacing her diet of maximum 200 calories per meal._ No. No. No._ Give into a sugar-desire and she would be isolated from the almost anorexic A-list of Westchester. _No. No. No. No!_

Finally, she took the mega-sized box and gulped it all down.

That was the day it all began.

She'd realized at the Rivera's New Year party when she'd she waltzed in, wearing diamonds, a fake glossy smile and a tight Valentino mini dress. She'd seen the bright, overbearing smile on Alicia's face fade slightly, (her green LV shimmering as usual).

She'd given Dylan a once over, her lips had tightened into a grimace and she had turned back to Claire, who was mingling with the typical crowd. Never had Dylan felt as left out as she did now, standing outside of the circle of fashionable, hot size 0's as they fawned over Alicia's new poodle.

They were all perfect. So freaking perfect.

**: : :**

**look past the imperfections and masks and see the beauty inside**

_never give up because one day, you'll all have a special fairytale moment and all the pain will be worth it_

Her mother's taunts rang in her ears, so full of disappointment, so full of anger that sometimes Dylan felt like grabbing a suitcase and marching out of her mega-mansion, swearing to never return, never ever ever. Sometimes that seemed a million times more easier than having to go through this everyday. A cycle that was painfully never-ending.

She'd always believed in fairytales; those utopian settings, the once-upon-a-times and the happily-ever-afters where the end was always, always sweet. Where the witch would die, and the prince would come and the princess wipe off her tears with a silk towel and take her prince's hand.

Reality was harsher.

The witch was society (never ending), the prince caught sight of a hot blonde ditz and left his princess without a second of hesitation.

Dylan was no princess. Her uncontrollable and tangled curls fell messily down her shoulders, her eyes were too small, her pale face was chubby and her lower body was made up of rolls and rolls of fat. A princess was perfect. She was gassy, weird and ugly and everybody else was amazing, flirty and beautiful.

Her Prince Charming never came.

**: : :**

**between me and perfection was a huge crevice and I chose to fall**

_maybe if you'd waited for a second more..._

The water glistened with red, and her head swam, muddled and dizzy. Pain racked every pore of her body, and her hand slackened, the shard of glass slipping from her stained fingers. Her legs gave away and the dull thud of when her head met the marble rang through her ears as she collapsed.

A beam of golden light flashed through the air.

**Dylan Marvil**

**1999 - 2013**

**the girl who was always different**

_**an angel**_

_**.**_

**she wasn't perfect to us**

**but she was perfect enough for God**

**.**

* * *

**ugh. sorry for that random, disconnected, depressing, all over the place and weird story. but i hope it made people realize that perfection is really really overrated and what trying and trying to become "perfect" can do to you... everybody is amazing the way they are. **


End file.
